Concert Night
by Key Supersam
Summary: Cree's friends want to know who she thinks is the cutest boy in their student body, but when a certain teen comes up to invite her to a concert. She'll be thinking about her choice of the cutest when one serenades to the teen.


**Just a long drabble of a random couple I like and really isn't that popular in the fandom, nor have I seen a fanfic of them. Maybe I might need to look further into, but it was in my notebook so I decided to post this and show the internet world!**

* * *

Cree drank her soda while watching her friends chat, listening into the conversation every now and then. They were talking about boys, and who is the cutest or something like that, but she didn't feel the need to care.

"So Cree..." finally being noticed. The teen leaned back on the wall, smirking awaiting for the rest of the sentence. "Who do you think is the cutest guy in our student body?"

"Oh, well... there's Andy, but he's getting braces next week so I guess he's out. Although Jack is handsome, there's a pimple in the middle of the forehead that just needs to go. So I ain't got someone in mind." Thinking for a bit more, she realized one more person. "Actually, Maurice is pretty hot, considering we went to prom together and at that party, well he seemed really nervous about us kissing."

The girls gasped in surprised.

"What do you mean didn't kiss you?"

"Aren't you two dating?"

"That doesn't make any sense."

Cree folded her arms. "I know right, I mean after some time together I'd at least thought he would be comfortable with us kissing."

"Yeah, but Cree he barely became a teen three months ago, maybe you were pushing a little too far in his comfort zone."

"Are you serious?" Cree shouted, eyes widened at the thought. "Oh man, oh man! What if I ruined our relationship! Ugh, what if I went too far and freaked him out! He did look really uncomfortable and nervous when I was pushing forward, I think we might be done! What am I going to do! I've always liked him since we were kids and now to think I may never have a chance with him again!"

She screamed, shaking her head furiously. "Then Stupid Abby had to come ruin everything between us! I am so going to get my revenge on her the next time I get a chance!"

Cree's friends stared at one another.

"Don't worry Cree." A dark blonde girl walked up, putting her hand on Cree's shoulder. "Maybe he'll forget about it later, can't keep living in the past right."

The black haired girl, sniffed then smiled. "Thanks Brooke, I don't know what I'd do without my best friend by my side."

Suddenly a large amount of jocks surrounding one individual walked over to the girls, carrying large posters in their hands.

"Hi Steve!"

"Steve how are you today?"

"What are you doing over here Steve?"

The girls shouted one by one, hearts in their eyes as they began crowding him.

"Whoa! Whoa! Ladies, chillax... don't want to crowd this face of beauty from everyone else, around here!" He said, showing his shiny white teeth, causing at least two girls to faint.

Cree rolled her eye. "What can we help you with Steve?"

"Oh if you didn't happen to know, my band is playing tonight at the Diablo's Pizzeria and we are trying to invite the whole student body for this so we can finally get a manager to endorse us in the bigger places." He added. "Also get half off of pizza during out performance."

Giving the paper to the teen girl, while she read carefully.

"Don't be late, dudette. The show starts at 7 pm, but I would get there earlier if..." he lowered his sunglasses. "... you want to meet up with some of the band members and get their autographs, plus maybe some free lessons."

Cree felt her face slightly turn red, quickly turning away from him, speaking fast. "Yeah, yeah... we'll be there. Just don't expect us to be too early!"

Walking away satisfied, Cree turned to Brooke who read the paper.

"This is totally going to stink..." Brooke stated.

"You think..." Cree replied.

* * *

"I still don't get why we are even though it was you who didn't want to come." Cree's best friend spoke up, her bronze eyes winking to a nearby boy.

"Because, The Steve mentioned about inviting the whole student body! That means Maurice has to be coming also, maybe then I could get a chance to talk to him."

"Uh huh, whatever, at least I can spend my Friday night without hearing my younger siblings ramble and hang with my best friend instead."

"Yeah, okay." The two entered the Pizzeria, immediately realizing how pack it is.

"Whoa, I guess they weren't kidding. I think we might actually have to stand the whole time while we are here."

Cree angrily clinched her fist, walking around attempting for find a spot and Maurice, mostly looking for the new teenager. It was filled with teens rambling on about the sports game, graduation, and next years new batch of freshman.

After minute she spotted him, talking on the phone.

Cree started marching over, but stopped half way just at the band members came upon stage. Never did she realize how close she was to them, a single light shining upon the guitarist and lead singer.

"Thank you for coming out tonight and getting Fred's Pizza, home to the best thick crust there is in the city!" The Steve shouted, raising his hand to silent the excited crowd. ""Now as always let's get this show on the road and start off strong! HIT IT!"

The sounds of pounding drums and electric guitar matched in perfect sync as the words came smoothly out his lips one after the next, clearly into the mic, sending everyone into shouting the lyrics and cheering.

Cree looked back over to Maurice, realizing his disappearance, she pouted slightly before sighing. She walked back to the entrance where Brooke stood, waiting impatiently.

"How could you ditch me like that! Rude!" The dark blonde said.

"What? I can't hear you!" Cree remarked.

"I said, DON'T DITCH ME NEXT TIME, JERK!" Yelling, louder then Cree hoped for.

"Yeah, yeah! Whatever! Come on, let's get out of here and head to the theater. That new action packed movie with Tim Handy came out the other day and I want to see it."

"Yeah! No problem, we better hurry, it starts in fifteen minutes."

Before the duo exited, they heard Steve speak up again.

"Now this song goes out to a special chick out there who I've known since first grade." He said, his gaze pointing directly at who stood there, slightly surprised and intrigued at the thought of him finally having someone he actually thought of.

Many girls, glared at one another, some digging daggers at the thought of each other as his secret chick.

The Steve, began strumming his guitar as he sung into the mic. Not taking one glance off of Cree throughout the whole song while she turned, facing him with a brow rose up in confusion.

"Cree... aren't we going?" Brooke asked, until she realized the teen ninja's leader staring at the African-American teen. "Oh... well then, that's kind of a shocker."

After the song ended, the two girls stayed until the show ended which was around 9 pm already. Everyone finishing their pizza's and exited the building to their cars, driving off.

"Hey Brooke, I'll see you back in the car, I got to talk to someone."

"Okay!" She replied, smiling silly then made a face. "Just don't be too long!"

Cree hissed, pointing at the door as the other teen laughed.

The band mates, joked and shared their experience tonight, telling one another about their future. Cree strolled over, toward her organization's leader as he packed his guitar in the case.

He was knelt down, buckling it, then put it over his shoulder. "I thought you weren't going to stick around for long. What are you still doing here? Don't you have a friend to get back to?"

Cree sighed, folding her arms. "Actually I'm here to ask you for an autograph." She stated, her eyes staring everywhere except him.

The Steve's eyes were slight large, before turning his confused face into a smirk. Grabbing a piece of paper and pen, writing down his signature with something else.

"Why are you giving me your number?" Cree asked, taking the piece of paper.

"For those private lessons I'll give you... free for charge."

Cree's cheeks flushed red, she shoved the paper into her pocket."Yeah whatever."

She left the pizzeria, joining her friend in the passenger seat, looking out the window.

"So was he cute enough for you?"

"Shut up, Brooke!"

* * *

 **Longer then I anticipated, but eh... whatever. I like them, lol, one of my random faves, too bad they don't get a lot of respect with each other. I doubt this fic will be popular but I and I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Key Supersam Signing Off...**


End file.
